<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journal of R'Tyren by Pekinaso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686167">Journal of R'Tyren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso'>Pekinaso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 11 Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost journal bearing the tragic tale of two Awoken brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 11 Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entry 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a good thing the Queen never found out about what we did. She likely would have punished us for our hunting of the scattered Wolves.</p><p>But my brother and I held fast to our matching Tigerspites as we mowed down the treacherous Fallen crawling amidst the Reef. Our Queen never knew that this small group had been planning their own little coup. And she never will.</p><p>We crouched behind a conveniently raised rock as we quietly approached. A Captain hissed and growled at the steadfast Vandals that surrounded him. I looked over at my brother as the Captain continued his aggressive Eliksni clicks and rumbles, unsure of what exactly he was saying; Saldo had more knowledge of the language than me.</p><p>"He's mentioning something about guns," my brother whispered to me, his eyes fixed on the Fallen.</p><p>"Like a shipment, maybe?"</p><p>"No, no. More like… theft?" He narrowed his eyes. "They want to steal our guns somehow."</p><p>"These bastards."</p><p>"We should act fast, before they decide to activate a teleporter."</p><p>"Look at those snipers, Saldo. They're not relaxed enough."</p><p>"They're not going to kick back, Tyren."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm just saying they look ready and eager to pull those triggers."</p><p>My brother sighed, but readied his Tigerspite.</p><p>"We'll ambush on the count of three."</p><p>I gave him a bewildered, exasperated look.</p><p>"Did you not hear what I said?"</p><p>"We need to be quick." His voice was sharp this time, but much more hushed. I glanced back over at the Fallen, and they were looking over in our direction. Damnit, we'd been whispering too loud. One Vandal clicked as it began to raise its gun.</p><p>Saldo's eyes began to glow brightly, making the rest of his eyes seem black. He held out one hand, palm up, as he channeled his Awoken magic.</p><p>I could never forget my brother's odd penchant for using magic. His skills easily rivaled those of the Queen's Techeuns. I still believe he would've made a fine one.</p><p>With one hand I reached back and pulled my hood over my head, the rest of the silken cloth draped over my shoulder. I pulled my knife from its sheath at my side and held it up. Perhaps I had not been blessed with as much magical prowess as Saldo, but I had some to spare.</p><p>"On the count of three," he whispered as he lowered his hand and held the barrel of his Auto Rifle. "One…"</p><p>His eyes burned sapphire. I moved my fingers off the hilt of my knife, but it remained suspended in midair, just above my palm.</p><p>"Two…"</p><p>The glow was dimming. The point of my knife tilted down until it was level with the eye of a Vandal. I could feel my brother's magic enveloping me. Our muscles tensed.</p><p>"Three..!"</p><p>We sprang up from behind our hiding place, my knife launching towards its target like a bullet. It pierced the upper right eye of the Vandal deeply enough for it to drop dead without so much as a screech of indignation or howl of pain. The Captain roared as Saldo began to rain upon the Fallen with his Tigerspite, taking two more Vandals out immediately. I pulled my hand back and my knife returned to me just as fast as it had left, and began joining my brother in shooting as I sheathed it.</p><p>Two Marauders that I had spied earlier with their cloaking tech enabled came up to each of us, daggers in hand. As one slashed at me, I fell back onto my shoulder and used the momentum to roll backwards onto my feet, drawing my Waking Vigil from my hip with a free hand. The Fallen screeched at me as I fired a single shot at its head, causing concentrated Ether to spurt forth from between its eyes. The Arc energy-infused bullet detonated in its brain, and the Ether carried the charge as a burst of Arc energy ripped apart its head and sent sizzling, sparking Ether onto its traitorous friends, both living and dead.</p><p>Meanwhile, Saldo made quick work of his Marauder and took out the last Vandal, but he was not as nimble as me; the Captain fired his shrapnel launcher at him, but did not anticipate how strong Saldo's magic was… or that he could even use it at all. The projectiles harmlessly bounced off an invisible barrier that surrounded him, leaving the Captain confused. Saldo's eyes glowed brightly as he thrust a hand out towards the Captain, unleashing some sort of pulse that knocked him off his feet.</p><p>I approached the ringleader and kicked his gun out of his hand, then aimed my Auto Rifle at his head. Saldo approached from the other side and put a foot on the Captain's chest as he slung his Tigerspite over his back and pulled out his shotgun instead. The Captain seemed to laugh before spitting Eliksni at us. I didn't understand, but I suppose it wasn't pretty based on how my brother shot a Retold Tale slug into the Fallen's face mid-sentence, splattering us both with Ether.</p><p>"What did he say?" I asked.</p><p>"Stupid ramblings. How the Wolves would kill us all and return to their former glory."</p><p>"Hmm. A comedian until the end."</p><p>Saldo nodded as he slung his shotgun back on his waist.</p><p>"You're hurt."</p><p>This caught me off-guard. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at something on me, so I followed his gaze to my hand and saw the injury he spoke of.</p><p>"It's only a minor scrape."</p><p>Saldo walked over to me and examined my hand. I hadn't even realized I'd scraped my knuckles against something; I hadn’t even felt a sting. His intense blue eyes glowed as he touched his fingertips to the wound, and the flesh began to mend itself.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"It's nothing. Now let's get out of here before we're caught."</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entry 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saldo left today. He caught wind of an Eliksni transmission sent from the Reef to Earth, and he intends to follow it. I insisted on coming with him, but he could not be convinced. While I was helping him pack the few belongings he’d need for his stay, I tried to reason with him.</p><p>“Saldo, please, don’t go alone. There’s a House called the Devils there. They’re dangerous, ruthless. They could kill you!”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Tyren. I have enough ammo to deal with them.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. Even with all you’ve packed, it’s still not enough.”</p><p>“Then I will use my magic.”</p><p>“Saldo, you can’t rely on that!”</p><p>“R’Tyren.”</p><p>I paused. No one really ever used my proper name, unless it was the Queen, her Wrath, the Prince, or my angry brother. My gaze dropped low.</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>“You’re too worried over nothing. Mere Eliksni cannot bring harm to a Techeun.”</p><p>“You’re no Techeun, Saldo.”</p><p>“And I never will be, even though I could be.”</p><p>I sighed. My stubborn brother.</p><p>“Saldo, you’re going into dangerous territory alone and unsanctioned. Please, take me with you. Otherwise, you will receive no aid when you need it most.”</p><p>“No, Tyren. Keeping this trip discreet is near impossible as it is. Taking you with me would certainly earn unwanted attention. It will be discovered. And I wouldn’t want you to be punished for coming with me.”</p><p>“I don’t want you possibly getting thrown into prison!”</p><p>“If I go alone, the chances of being discovered are lower.”</p><p>“You’re very insistent on this.”</p><p>Saldo fixed his sash on his white tunic.</p><p>“I want you to stay safe. I can hold my own. But I don’t want to fail to protect you, so I must leave you here.”</p><p>I hugged him. I couldn’t control myself. I held him in a tight embrace, to which he hugged me back.</p><p>“Please be safe.”</p><p>“I will, Tyren.”</p><p>As I watched him leave on our hidden ship, I realized something. He had failed to tell me something he usually did when I had asked him to be safe.</p><p>He failed to say “I promise”.</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Entry 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is my first entry in a while, and will likely be my last. I cannot bring myself to write anymore.</p><p>My brother has been gone for three years. I cannot feel his presence in my mind. I cannot use the limited magic I once possessed. I fear the worst has happened.</p><p>I only write now because his absence has been discovered, and I could no longer hide his whereabouts. Queen Mara is angry. I have volunteered to pay the price in his stead.</p><p>
  <i>[Roughly two lines have been crossed out to the point of illegibility.]</i>
</p><p>I am lost without Saldo. Without my brother. My only family. <i>[The ink wavers and trails to the edge of the page.]</i></p><p>
  <i>[There are a few ink blotches dotting the rest of the page, as well as long-dried spots of moisture.]</i>
</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entry 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a whirlwind of emotions in my heart. I am unsure of what exactly I’m feeling. But I saw him.</p><p>My brother.</p><p>Saldo.</p><p>After all these years, I saw him again. It was unmistakable.</p><p>But my soul is torn.</p><p>I was in the Vestian Outpost. I had just met with the Queen and the Prince. Guardians populated the area, now that they had been summoned by the Queen to aid with a Wolf insurrection. They bounced between Petra and Variks, both of whom were tasked by Queen Mara to solve our Eliksni problem.</p><p>I saw him with Petra. A Guardian, cloaked in white. A Warlock, as such Guardians of his attire were referred to as.</p><p>The Queen’s Wrath was giving him instructions relative to the House of Kings, to which his… companion responded. Ghosts, I think I heard them be called. My Queen prefers the term “Little Light”.</p><p>I froze. For a moment, I couldn’t breathe. And then I couldn’t stop myself.</p><p>“Saldo?!”</p><p>Other Guardians regarded me curiously. Variks turned towards me, a deep rumbling of wonder in his throat.</p><p>“Saldo!” I started to run towards him and Petra. “Saldo, it’s you!”</p><p>They both looked at me in surprise, as well as the Little Light. Despite its lack of a face, its expression matched the surprise of my brother’s. Not thinking, I reached out and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Saldo, I missed you! I’m so glad you’ve returned!”</p><p>At this point I realized he hadn’t hugged me back like he normally did. Instead, he held me by the shoulders and gently pushed me away. His sapphire eyes regarded mine with confusion.</p><p>“Do I… know you?”</p><p>“Saldo, what do you mean? It’s me, Tyren. R’Tyren. Your brother…?”</p><p>The realization never came. He stared at me blankly. He glanced at his Ghost, but it seemed to shake its head.</p><p>I have never felt such pain.</p><p>I knew now my brother had died on Earth. There was no other way he could’ve been a Guardian if he hadn’t.</p><p>But it seemed that in reality… he was truly dead after all. This Saldo standing before me was not my brother. It was a stranger in the form of my brother.</p><p>I looked at the Ghost, and felt hatred and disgust towards it. I was starting to understand the Sov’s distaste for Guardians. It dawned on me how they must have felt to see so many old friends return from death as husks of their former selves.</p><p>I pulled away from the being who had once been my brother and reached for the hood of my cloth. I turned away as I pulled it up and over my head to conceal my face.</p><p>“I... I was mistaken. You are not Saldo. I do not know you, and you do not know me.”</p><p>
  <i>[The next line has been marred by long-dried tears and is illegible.]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The pain has gone numb.</i>
</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Entry 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cannot bear to stay in the Reef any longer. It reminds me too much of the pain of losing the person who was closest to me.</p><p>But more importantly, I want answers. I want to know just what happened to Saldo before he was undoubtedly murdered.</p><p>I will follow in his footsteps to find out.</p><p>
  <i>[There are vague, slightly faded coordinates written down.]</i>
</p><p>If I am to suffer the same fate as my brother, then this means that this is my final entry in this journal. But if I return, then I will record my findings.</p><p>Hopefully I am able to avenge him. But I desire closure most of all.</p><p>I need to know what happened.</p><p>
  <i>[A long, straight line ends the entry. The other pages, though yellowed, are untouched.]</i>
</p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ::Transmission::Entry_Log_001::</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<i>::begin::entry_log_001::</i>*</p><p>
  <i>groan of pain</i>
</p><p>This is R’Tyren Dest. I’ve arrived on Earth, in a place known as Old Russia. More specifically, The Steppes in the Cosmodrome, if I read the map right.</p><p>Turns out this place is crawling with Devils. The bastards shot me right out of the sky. Somehow I’m still alive, but I’m seriously injured. Oh, the engine’s on fire. That’s not good.</p><p>
  <i>rustling, followed by a click of a gun being loaded</i>
</p><p>I’m starting to see what happened to Saldo when he came here. He never stood a chance against these savages.</p><p>
  <i>a rush of air as the ship’s cockpit opens, followed by a grunt</i>
</p><p>I’ll find out the rest of the story. It’s a shame I’m stranded here indefinitely though. But I’ll get my answers. I have to. Even if it’s the last thing I do.</p><p>End recording.</p><p>*<i>::end::entry_log_001::</i>*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonidas looked out over the railing from the back balcony of the Tower, resting his elbows on the bar. The purple banners of Solstice still hung, but there was only a week left before its end. He couldn’t help but feel an odd chill in the air; a chill that had plagued him since the first Pyramid appeared over Io, and grew colder and stronger with every passing week.</p><p>His emerald eyes scanned the Tower Courtyard, looking between the civilian guards, to Eva Levante, to Master Rahool, to Banshee, and over to Commander Zavala. As he watched, he heard footsteps approaching from his right. He looked over at Nova, who approached him with an old and faded leather-bound book, decorated with Awoken memorabilia.</p><p>“What the heck is that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I was snooping around the Reef and the Dreaming City again,” the Warlock admitted. “Decided to visit Awoken homes in secret. Lots of them have been abandoned.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you found that book in one of them?”</p><p>“It’s a diary.”</p><p>“You took a diary?”</p><p>“I couldn’t resist reading it. It was lightly used, most of the pages have nothing written in them.”</p><p>“Anything of interest?”</p><p>Nova stared at the book from behind her helmet. She was quiet for a while.</p><p>“I think you should have this.”</p><p>The Hunter stood up straight and turned towards her fully, his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She offered the diary to him.</p><p>“See for yourself.”</p><p>**</p><p>There was only silence as he closed the book gently. Tigris regarded him with a look of concern as a mixture of emotions swirled in his suddenly clouded green eyes. He laid it down between his feet as he stared at its leather cover, resting an arm on his knee as he traced the central insignia with his forefinger. His gaze seemed to look past the cover as he stared into space.</p><p>“I’m.. so sorry…” his Ghost whispered. Leonidas blinked as a tear managed to escape his eye, just out of Tigris’ sight.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he lied. “Just more tragic than I’d expected.” An agonizing pain gripped him from deep within.</p><p>“They say Guardians shouldn’t know about their past,” Tigris told him as she nudged his cheek. “I guess this is one of those reasons why.”</p><p>“Now I know why Sol used to give me that look, like he knew me.”</p><p>“Because he did.”</p><p>“And I knew him once.”</p><p>“Leo…” His Ghost was affectionate. “Remember, how I found you in Devils territory all those years ago?”</p><p>The Hunter nodded quietly.</p><p>“I still don’t regret being your Ghost.”</p><p>Leonidas looked at Tigris, his emerald eyes no longer clouded. Though they were twinged with pain, Tigris could see the smile behind them even if there was no such smile on his lips.</p><p>“And I don’t regret being your Guardian, Tigris.” He pushed her spherical shell further into his cheek with his hand in a simple, but affectionate hug.</p><p>“What are you gonna do with that diary though..?”</p><p>“I’m going to bury it when I get the chance. In the Cosmodrome.”</p><p>“Bury it?”</p><p>“It was Tyren’s. No better way to honor him, and his brother.”</p><p>“But… you’re…”</p><p>“No. R’Tyren is dead. My name is Leonidas.” He paused. “Leonidas R’Tyren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, readers!<br/>This was written in the middle of Festival of the Lost 2020 as something to occupy my time, since I was having a falling out with the game itself after having done everything I wanted to do in the season. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>